Hiei vs The Chihuahua's
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Yes it's back. Hiei broke an OC's leg and as her revenge has him help her with her dogs. However her plan backfires dramatically and most of the detectives then jump in to 'help'.
1. Chapter 1

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello again people. Yes it's back again, cause I'm getting off my dead ass and rewriting it in proper text.

Hiei: They don't care, when will you learn this?

Psychic: And when will you learn to shut up?

Hiei: You'll regret that fool.

Psychic: Ha try and make me pay! I own nothing.

Hospital

**Chapter 1**

Ok, to start this little fic we enter a forest clearing where Hiei has stabbed Alex and therefore had been sent to the hospital.

"Looks like another casualty to sword related accidents," stated the first medic.

"Yep," the second agreed.

The two put her in a wheelchair after stitching her side up.

"He'll pay for that,"Alex declared rolling around the hosptials fourth floor, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day-!" She then fell down the three flights of stairs leading to the main lobby, "That's it, as soon as I get outta here he's dead!" The wheelchair then landed on her back.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey Yusuke! Have you seen Yusuke?" a short blonde blue eyed girl asked walking up to the detective while using crutches.

"No why? And what's with the crutches?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei stabbed me for pissing him off and I fell down three flights of stairs in the hospital," she replied.

Yusuke started laughing his ass off at the story. So naturally Alex hit him with the crutch with extreme prejudice.

"Baka, earth to baka," She said poking the unconscious boy with a crutch.

"What the hell are you doing to the detective?" Hiei asked walking over.

"YOU!" she yelled pointing a crutch at Hiei, "You made me break my damn leg in the hospital!"

"And your point here is?" Hiei asked.

She now whacked him with a crutch.

"I need you to help me take care of me dogs, which are evil," she said.

"Get someone else to," Hiei replied.

"You have dogs?" Yusuke asked amazed that someone so temperamental was capable of owning a living creature.

"Aren't you supposed to be knocked out?" She asked bitterly.

"Get him to help you," Hiei said earning a kick from the girl.

"Because you are the reason my leg is broken my damn leg! And you admitted it was _your_ fault I broke it," Alex growled.

"Hn. Prove it," Hiei scoffed.

She pulled out a memo recorder rewound it and played it.

"You made me break my damn leg in the hospital! And your point here is?" the recorder repeated.

Hiei glared at her.

"It'll hold up in any court maybe even Spirit Court, and I doubt Koenma will be happy to here that one of his detectives is MIA for about a week, because one of his detectives broke her leg. Or do you want to hear what he has to say on the subject?" Alex asked smiling evilly.

Hiei glared even more at her and twitched.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Fine. I'll help you with your damn dogs," Hiei growled.

"Good meet me at my house in an hour, I should be able to waddle there by then," she sighed.

"Can I tape your dogs attacking him?" Yusuke asked.

"Who said that they'll attack him?" Alex asked as the other fire demon left in a flash.

"No one, but if they're _your_ dogs then you'd expect that they'd attack people," Yusuke grinned.

Scorch hit him again then walked off to her house.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that was the first chapter hope you guys still like it but if you're just reading ever hope ya liked it.

Scorch: And keep in mind that the evil dogs appear next chapter oh and Roxi is possessed.

Hiei: You told me she was psychotic. /pointing at Psychic/

Psychic: I said that but my dad said she was possessed. And I get to add a lump of a chocolate lab! He's so cute!

Scorch: Hiei?

Psychic: Hell no! I meant Mousse he's a sweet lumpy Labrador, that's cute!

Hiei: You should destroy this fic.

Scorch Oh shut up Jaganshi!

Psychic/mutters/ What's that make her then? (/cough/ Jagan girl /cough/)

Hiei: Why couldn't the detective just watch them?

Psychic: Cause it's more fun to torture you. /pinches his cheek/

Hiei: What the hell was that for/rubbing cheek/

Psychic: To torment you, don't you ever listen? Anyway please review and a couple ideas would be nice.

Baby H-san: Hi-i!

Hiei/twitches/

Alex: Inside joke.

Kayori: Yep.

Both girls/burst out laughing./

Psychic: Right.

Scorch: Huh?

Hiei/runs from Baby H-san/

Psychic: Please review. And Kay-Kay you shoul get this if you don't then…/sweatdrops/


	2. Chapter 2

Psychicfiredemoness: Thank you for the reviews!

Hiei: Why do I have to be in this damn story?

Alex: Well to bad chumly! You broke my leg!

Psychic: Anyway I own nothing what-so-ever but my dogs.

**Chapter 2**

"Uh Yusuke why are you following me with a video camera?" Alex asked staring at the odd human boy.

"So I can tape your dogs attacking Hiei," Yusuke replied already taping.

"They'll attack you camera boy," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked with a fang face.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Oh look my house and it only took 47 minutes to get here!" she proclaimed as she walked up to the door, "Hey where's Fire-Boy?"

"If he's Fire-Boy are you Fire-Girl?" Yusuke asked.

Alex merely glared and Hiei just appeared next to her.

"Ahh!" she shrieked falling over and whacked the slightly taller demon with a crutch, "I hate you so much right now."

"Good then I don't have to help you with your dogs," Hiei stated.

"The hell you don't!" she yelled, "oh and both of you keep your guard up."

She then opened the door. Five Chihuahua's ran out into the fenced in yard barking. Yusuke was taping up in a tree by the front porch while a white dog with slightly floppy ears and a hint of champagne coloring barked at Yusuke. (That dog is Duke.) One that looked just like a Jack Russell Terrier just stared at Hiei. (That's Roxi) Alex used her Jagan to cause Yusuke's branch to brake and he fell. All but a brown dog with big brown eyes, a black nose and gray muzzle attacked him. (And that was Juju)

"Help!" Yusuke yelled as the dogs attacked him mercilessly.

Hiei had managed to get the camera and was taping the detective's pain while grinning...

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Alex sighed in determination and clapped her hands.

All the dogs ran into the house. While Yusuke picked his scratched and bit body up. Hiei threw the camera to him, which he caught.

"You're such a baby Yusuke they aren't even big enough to do any real damage," the Jaganshi scoffed as she went into the house.

The two boys followed her in Hiei in front of Yusuke. Hiei then tripped over a rug a bit smaller then himself. Yusuke then tripped over Hiei.

"What the hell is this rug doing right he-" Hiei began.

"Get off Mousse!" she yelled wide eyed.

"Mousse?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes! MY chocolate lab! Get off of him!" she screamed.

Both boys got up to look at the sweet faced lab that was still asleep.

"How he could sleep through that is beyond me," she sweat dropped.

Duke then popped his head around the corner and barked.

"Duke!" Scorch yelled and the dog retreated.

"Psycho dog, I'll go round um up in the kitchen so you know who's who," she sighed walking into the kitchen and came back three minutes later, "come on."

They followed her into the kitchen where they found all five dogs in a caged area where three dog beds a food and water bowl and one of those weird dog littler box things.

"So many Chihuahua's so little time," she sighed and pointed to a dog with a dark brown back, white chest and socks and tan eyebrows and tan upper arms.

"That's Koko, short for Koko Puff, Roxi who is very possessed, Juju, Duke and Runt," she then pointed to a small Chihuahua that was tan with two little white toes.

"Juju is Duke's and Runt's mom, Koko is their dad who is mellow along with Runt. Duke is psychotic and protective of me for some reason and likes just about no one. Runty is really sweet and I think he has some brain damage so you'll see him run into the doggie door when the sliding glass door is wide open and the others closed. Roxi is possessed as I said earlier and eats bugs and rocks and dirt and other weird crap. And Mousse who sleeps most of the time thinks he is a giant Chihuahua and will rub on your legs like a cat. That's about it. That's Mousse's food bin and that's the Chihuahua's. I'm going to let them out now."

She opened the cage and the dogs walked out and Duke bit Yusuke for being only three feet from Scorch.

"Get it off!" Yusuke yelled.

"I think we might need some reinforcements," she said picking up the kitchen phone.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well I hope everyone liked that. Peace yo.


	3. Chapter 3

Psychicfiredemoness: Bwahahaha! I got reviews! Bwahahaha!

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: If you would be oh so kind to do the honors?

Hiei: I'm NOT kind shojo!

Psychic: You are to Yukina.

Hiei: (punches her) The baka known as psychicfiredemoness doesn't own anything.

**Chapter 3**

Alex was in the kitchen on the phone while Hiei and Yusuke were in the living room. Yusuke was bandaging his wounds from the small dogs and Roxi was just sitting on the ground, looking at him.

"Okay! Kayori and Sapphire are coming to help since Hiei can't accomplish the simple task of taking care of my dogs," Alex said coming into the room.

"Hn. I could I just won't," Hiei replied.

She hit him with a crutch. "Next time I use the fire poker," she said pointing at one by the hearth.

There was a knock at the door. Scorch started walking toward it but tripped over her great lump of a dog. (Moussey!)

"It's open!" she said.

Sapphire and Kayori walked in and the dogs didn't care.

"Uh why is Alex on the ground?" Kayori asked.

"And why does Hiei have a big red mark on his face?" Sapphire added.

"Oh you know how it goes, they started in with each other but Hiei got a little too rough so she had to smack him," Yusuke said grinning.

"I hit him with my crutch and I tripped over this lump of a dog! He's still asleep! How can he still be asleep?" Alex answered with a blush from Yusuke's lie.

Mousse looked up at them then laid his head back down and fell asleep again. The three girls fell over.

"How come the dogs didn't attack you two?" Yusuke glared.

"They're over here more then most people," Alex answered.

Duke looked around the corner and barked at the two boys.

"Come here ya little mutt!" Yusuke yelled getting hit by his owner for the comment.

Roxi then barked at Yusuke while still sitting there.

"Oh don't worry she barks at air so she probably won't attack," Alex said.

"Probably?" Yusuke asked.

"Let's see," Hiei replied putting the evil dog on the couch.

Roxi then attacked Yusuke and Alex quickly grabbed the dog.

"Damn you're getting fat, chubby girl!" she said hugging the plump puppy.

"Okay. Don't worry she talks to her dogs," Sapphire reassured the two boys.

"It's not my fault they're more intelligent that most people I know! Watch, one of you two creatures of my couch tell Juju to give you a hug," Alex ordered.

"No way she'll maul me!" Yusuke snapped.

They all looked at Hiei who in turn glared at them all. She sighed and pat the lowest part of Hiei's neck with her hand.

"Juju, give Hiei hug!" Alex said sweetly to the dog.

Juju walked over climbed on Hiei's chest and put her arms on either side of her head with her tail waging. Hiei twitched.

"See Juju hug. Juju come," she said and snapped.

Juju obediently came over to her owner.

"See smarter then most people," she said with little hearts all over the place.

"Like who?" Yusuke questioned.

"Names besides Kuwabara's are withheld to protect the innocent," she replied.

The others just gave her blank looks. Juju then barked once. The other dogs came running into the room and started barking at the door. Mousse got up to walk over to the door. Alex started clapping to get the damn dogs to stop while glaring at Juju who acted like she did nothing at all and sat there wagging her tail innocently.

"Oh look at the time, get out of my house!" she growled.

"What? You've got like 35 guest rooms; or more!" Sapphire said, "and you live in the basement! Can't we stay here?"

"You sleep in your basement?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine you can stay! Only because you're 'helping' with the dogs!" Alex glared, "you two staying?"

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

"What about you Jagan boy?" she asked.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

She sweat dropped taking it as 'hn' meaning 'yes'.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yay tomorrow chaos begins! And tomorrow meaning when ever I update again.

Hiei: I will kill you for writing this.

Scorch: Sure you will.

Hiei: I hate you both.

Psychic and Scorch: Sure you do.

Psychic: Anyway please review you guys. And remember in the immortal words of Al Gore on Futurama, Peace out ya'll!

Yusuke: Did you just say peace out?

Psychic: Yep. Cause I've had caffeine! See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay, I'm updating!

Alex: And this is because…

Psychic: Uh...

Yusuke: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey you guys wake up!" Alex yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

**Hiei's room**

Hiei woke up and looked over to see Roxi running out of the room with his scarf in her mouth. Hiei naturally ran after her yelling, "give me back my scarf you stupid animal!"

Roxi ran down the stairs after jumping over the large brown lump at the top of the stairs. Hiei tripped over the dog and down the stairs while screaming random curse word in both Makai and Human dialects.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked coming out of his room and starting down the stairs only to also trip over Mousse.

All three girls were at the top of the stairs cracking up and in Sapphire's case, filming it. Both boys were now swirly eyed with Roxi just sitting there with Hiei's scarf in her mouth. Alex prodded Mousse with a crutch to make sure he was still alive. He got up and walked down the stairs and over the two boys. Hiei came back to his senses, saw Roxi sitting there and threw Yusuke off of himself then chased the small dog.

"Hiei if you hurt her I swear that you're gonna find your katana in very small pieces," Alex yelled whole trying to get down the stairs and ended up tripping and rolling down the stairs and onto the detective who is now not waking up for a long, long time. She got up trying to regain what very little dignity she had while the other two girls laughed even more.

**12:30**

They were all currently in the living room. Yusuke was on the couch with a large bag of ice on his back while glaring at Mousse who was passed out and Alex who was sitting in an armchair with all five Chihuahua's sitting around or on her.

"Can I get al little help here?" she asked, "_please!_"

Sapphire knocked on a side table and the dogs barked and ran toward the door.

"Thanks," Alex said going into the kitchen and coming back with a deep red liquid in a glass.

"Is that blood!" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah it's cow blood," she replied, "why?"

"Can I have some?" Hiei asked.

"I was being sarcastic!" she snapped.

"So was I," he replied.

The others all anime fell and Alex immediately jumped back up.

"Damnit!" she growled with the red stuff on her shirt.

"At least you're wearing black so it doesn't show," Sapphire pointed out.

"But this crap is sticky!"

"What is it?" Yusuke screamed.

"Crystal Light. What you really think I'd drink blood?" She asked.

"Well…" Yusuke said eying Hiei.

Alex gave a dry look and threw empty glass at his head, knocking him out.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well I'll update soon, because I just realized how short this chapter was; filler I guess. Sorry everyone! And I don't think chapter 5 was reformatted yet so I'll be working on it. Peace out, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Psychicfiredemoness: Welcome people. And such and such, but whatever.

Hiei: Why am I still watching those monsters you call dogs?

Alex: Cause I demand it you bastard! You broke my leg!

Hiei: Are you trying to get sympathy?

Alex: Is it working?

Hiei: No.

Alex: Good it wasn't supposed to.

Hiei: Huh?

Psychic: Okay while Scorch goes to find a proper grammar book. I own nothing but the dogs.

**Chapter 5**

**5pm…at night**

Alex was currently in the kitchen calling someone.

"I blame you for this," Kayori pointed at Hiei.

"Hn. What did I do?" he asked.

"Uh besides breaking her leg; giving her a large flesh wound and _not_ taking care of her dogs. I can't think of anything," Sapphire spat sarcastically.

"Okay, I've called even _more_ reinforcements," Alex walked back into the room.

"Really who?" Yusuke questioned from the couch.

"Fox boy and kitty boy, to my displeasure," Alex stated.

"Well it could be worse, they could have no control over your dogs too and we have to call Tech and Claire, or Botan, or Yukina," Sapphire said casually.

"Thank you for that blind optimism Sapph," Alex growled.

"You're welcome," Sapphire replied smiling.

"Do you not understand sarcasm?!" she screamed.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"It's open!" The fire demon called.

Kurama opened the door and walked in hitting her in the head with it.

"Sorry you've dialed the wrong number please hang up and try again," She stated in a daze.

"My apologies," Kurama said sincerely.

"Good you've knocked her out, now we can escape from this hell hole," Hiei stated.

"Why's it a hell hole?" Kuwabara closed the door after himself.

Just then the dogs all ran out barking and biting at Kurama while only Duke and Roxi attacked Kuwabara.

"_Those _things are why?" he retorted.

A pillow rose off the couch and hit the demon in the face.

"Wait. You have a Jagan why can _you_ just take care of your dogs?!" Hiei snarled throwing the pillow to the side.

"Because it sends out an energy signal when I use my powers _and_ it's fun to torture you," Alex snapped using the back of the couch to pull herself up and she noted the fox on the back of it to keep from the dogs.

"I think they can smell him as a Mr. Fox-Face," Sapphire said sitting next to him just because she could.

"Probably," Alex replied.

All the dogs save for Juju were still barking and trying to get to him. Roxi then lost concentration and wandered off.

"Wonder why they don't kill _kitty_ boy?" Kayori questioned.

"Yeah, hm let's see. Hey baka boy why aren't my dogs attacking you?" Alex questioned.

"I'm not a baka!" Kuwabara defended.

"Could've fooled us," Hiei retorted.

"Shut up! And I guess it's cause I haven't held Eikachi today," he said.

"That would explain it a bit," Alex decided.

"Can I order pizza?" Kayori suddenly questioned.

"No," Alex replied simply.

"Please?" Kayori begged.

"No!" Alex growled.

"Please!" Kayori please

"How long do you think they're going to do that?" Kurama questioned now on the couch because the dogs had quieted.

Duke then barked once, Yusuke glared, and the dog walked away.

"Who knows, 5 bucks says Alex doesn't cave?" Yusuke held up the bill.

"I bet she will," Kuwabara said.

"Okay then you got 5 bucks?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara snapped.

"_PLEASE!_" Kayori cried.

"NO DAMNIT KAYORI!" Alex finally screamed.

"Please?" Sapphire joined in.

She fell over, " FINE! But you two are gonna pay for it."

"Okay, but with were your house is, and how many pizza's we're gonna get it'll be cheap," Kayori grinned.

"Are you saying my house is hard to find!?" Alex growled.

"Hehehe, yes," she giggled nervously.

She glared and sat on the arm of the couch, it being the only space available.

"You guys'll eat cheese pizza right?" Kayori inquired.

The guys all agreed.

"What the hell is pizza?" Hiei questioned not having answered.

"A food," She spat back at him.

"You know what I meant," He snarled.

"And your point is?" she replied causing the demon to glare.

"It's uh, like a piece of circular baked dough with various topping, the main one being cheese over tomato sauce," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Nice description," Sapphire stated.

"Hey if it works go with it," Alex stated.

Kayori then entered the kitchen to call the pizza guy and came back a second later.

"Do you only own one phone?" Yusuke asked.

"No, there's one right there on the coffee table, one in the garage, one in my room-" Alex pointed to the coffee table phone.

"You mean the basement?" Sapphire interrupted.

"Yes the basement and a couple up stairs, both of which are in the rooms they seldomly reside in," She glared at the girl.

"What!" Sapphire asked being accused.

"Why did you two pick the only rooms with phones?" Alex asked both hanyou's.

Kayori and Sapphire both shrugged.

"Never mind! When's the damn pizza guy getting here!?" She asked angrily.

The door was knocked upon.

Alex answered it managing to avoid Mousse.

"Hello, little girl are your parents home?" Asked a door to door salesman.

The girl twitched and slammed the door on him but he kept the door open.

"A lil' help guys?!" she growled.

Sapphire and Kayori helped her ram the door shut. The door was knocked upon once more.

"One of you answer it," Alex grunted.

As he was closest Hiei opened the door.

"This will end horribly," Alex declared.

"Hello little boy. Are your parent's home?" three salesmen asked.

Hiei tried slamming the door shut but it was blocked again.

Alex, Sapphire, Kayori, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all rammed the door shut and the salesmen all flew into the yard.

"And stay off of MY property!" Alex called out opening and slamming the door shut.

The door was knocked on once more.

"WHAT!" Alex screamed opening it.

"Hello ma'am. How would you like to be the first on your block to own-" it was the original salesman.

"Damn telemarketers," Alex snapped smacking him with her crutch.

"But that was a-" Kurama began.

"_Yes!_ I am aware door to door salesman!" Alex growled

"Actually, I was going to say that was the demon Koenma told us to kill. But now I doubt he's still alive," Kurama said.

"Oh. Well now the missions done and you can help me with the evil dogs," she stated wide eyed before gaining a cheery composure.

There was another knock on the door and Kayori answered it. It was the pizza delivery guy.

"That'll be $45.75," he said in a nasally voice.

"What that took more than 25 minutes!" Kayori cried.

"I couldn't find the place and got held up in traffic and got hit with some guy's corpse!" He defended.

"Excuses, excuses," Alex chided.

"Fine it'll be $80.65," he scowled at them.

"How about we beat you to within an inch of your life?" she retorted.

"Yeah who's gonna beat me up, you?" he shot back.

"I will!" Yusuke declared with an evil grin.

The boy screamed upon seeing him and dropped all fives pizzas, running for his life.

"And that happened why?" Alex questioned.

"He goes to school with me," the detective grinned carrying the pizzas in.

Alex fell over twitching only to get back up and trip over her largest dog. "He's still asleep!" She fumed slumping on the couch and grabbing a slice.

"Shouldn't we use plates?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who gives a damn!" the blonde raged eating her pizza with extreme prejudice.

"Somebody's pissy," Sapphire noted.

"You would be too if you kept tripping over a lump of a guard dog!" she growled.

"True," Kayori concurred.

"Are you guys _still_ staying tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," Yusuke and the girls replied with shrugs while the others just nodded.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yay this is the third thing I've posted in like…three days. Yay.

Hiei: Good for you. (Sarcasm)

Alex; Feel the love! (Tackles him)

Psychic: Ok…well please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I don't have much to say other than, oh my god I'm updating! I own nothing.

**Chapter 6 Day 2**

**9:45 am**

At current everyone's favorite once dead detective was asleep on the couch, his head lolling off with Kuwabara not far off, drooling all over Alex's carpet. The demons however at least slept with dignity, Kurama on the couch stretched out comfortably and Hiei perched in the windowsill behind the couch.

The girls however were nowhere to be seen and the doorbell rang. The boys all jumped up at the sudden noise; Hiei having fallen behind the couch and taking a hit to his ego.

Alex hobbled out and opened the door, then quickly slammed it shut with a paranoid expression.

Kayori entered the room with a yawn. "Who is it?" She yawned.

"Did you or Sapphire happen to call for _more_ 'backup'?" Alex snapped.

"Hehehe…Why who is it?" the light hanyou laughed nervously.

"The pervert and the prep," Alex snarled.

Yusuke went over to check, opened the door and slammed it, before throwing himself past the couch.

"Ya see?!" Alex fumed motioning to the door.

"So who exactly is here?" Hiei grumbled holding his head after appearing from behind the couch. Alex pointed at it. He strode over and opened it, gaining a green tinge to his face and closed it quickly.

"Who is it!?" Kuwabara screamed without a clue.

"You really want to know?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Too bad," she shrugged.

He fell over at her answer before storming to the door, "Fine I'll see for myself!" He declared opening the door.

Two girls came in, one with short purple hair and green eyes, the other with white hair in a pair of buns and sparkling violet eyes. Tech and Claire.

"Kurama-kun!" Claire cried running over and hugging his arm tightly.

"Yusuke!!!" The human lunged at him and grabbed his leg.

"Get her off!!!" Yusuke yelped trying to shake her as Sapphire filmed this in amusement.

"Black mail?" Alex smirked.

"Oh yeah, wait until Keiko sees it," Sapphire grinned.

"Oh show her show her show her!" Tech cried in hopes of getting the detective.

" What no! Keiko will think there's something between us!" Yusuke pleaded.

"Why do you think she said to show her? A few laughs? Oh, and why did you let them in!?" Alex screamed loudly at Kuwabara.

"How was I supposed to know it was them!" He defended.

"Oh I don't know, my less than subtle clues perhaps!" She growled.

"You sound like you don't like us," Claire cried trying to hug Hiei but was kept away at sword point.

Alex sighed and shrugged, going to the kitchen.

She returned a moment later, the dogs running in and attacking both Yusuke and the newcomers.

"I thought you said your dogs didn't attack your friends?" Hiei questioned.

"No, I said that they don't attack _those _two because they are over here a lot. They have never been- how did you two find my house!" the demon raged smacking both with her crutch.

"Maybe they followed Kuwabara's snoring?" Sapphire guessed filming the three being mauled, "Or the bump noises you and Hiei make-" Hiei hit her before she could finish, jolting the camera.

"Actually, we used a nifty little gadget Tech made," Claire replied after remembering she was a wind demon and hovered just out of reach, she pulled out some sort of tracking device.

"Pardon my asking, but who's being tracked?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"Hehehe…" Claire rubbed the back of her head.

"It's on Yusuke," Tech declared once the dogs calmed and settled next to the fox; she rustled through his hair, pulling out a small tracker.

"You freaking stalker!" Yusuke jumped away from her.

"But I love you!" Tech cried hugging him.

"Why are you two here!" Alex screamed.

"Our dear friend Kayori! What happened to your leg?" Claire pointed to the cast.

"I was out riding my quad when all of a sudden a baby basilisk crawled in front of me, I had to veer to avoid its stone-like gaze when I hit a ridge! I flew off the bike and into a gully and onto a group of unsuspecting human picnickers! There were no survivors!" Alex said dramatically.

"That sucks," Tech said.

"Yeah," Claire agreed,

"I was being sarcastic," Alex remarked.

"Yeah we know; we just wanted to piss you off," Tech grinned.

"I didn't know," Claire said now on the couch.

"Obvious," Alex said between a series of coughs. "Oh and are you two; like so many before you, staying the night?" She asked.

"Yay sleepover!" Claire declared brightly.

"Wait! Yusuke's been staying here, and you _didn't _tell me! What kind of friends are you?" Tech demanded.

"The kind that protect their friend from their other friend who is obsessed with him. And yes, I believe he'd rather keep what little dignity he has, or had," Alex answered.

"Hey! I have dignity!" he declared.

"Oh yeah; how much?" Alex asked.

He merely glared at her. Alex pointed to him and the dogs attack forcing him to huddle on the back of the couch. She called them off as he glared some more.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well I hope you all enjoyed, and I am now going to blatantly promote my friend KamiKaji's story, Black Dragons. She's using my characters to make a Hiei romance. Joy. Well please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Psychicfiredemoness: Damnit people read KamiKaji's fic! Sorry but as her friend I feel the need to blatantly advertise every chance I'm gonna get. Haha! Sorry and I'm gonna try to finish this soon because I'm gonna be busy tomorrow and the day after and right now I feel like typing. I own nothing and thanks for listening to the rant.

**Chapter 7**

**Day 3, still; 6:58 pm**

Claire and Alex were currently arguing with each other as the others played cards, Roxi tryin to get someone to throw her tennis ball while the other Chihuahua's laid in a sunny spot and Mousse imitated a rug.

"You're not signing my cast damnit!" Alex finally shrieked causing the others to look at her.

"Short bitch!" Claire shoved the blonde who lost balance and fell over and couldn't get back up.

"Why did you do that!" she demanded.

"So I could sign your cast," she smiled very cat-like and pulled out a marker.

"Get well soon so we can hang out at the mall, and you can get a boy friend," She read her cast after being help up and hit the wind demon with her crutch, "You stupid preppy whore!"

"And she's out!" Sapphire declared prodding Claire.

"Anyone else want to sign the cast?" Alex snarled darkly with a fang.

Kayori was busy doing just that.

"Hey!" the girl shouted indignantly trying to lift her leg to see it and fell back onto the card where the group had been playing cards.

"Hey we were playing there," Yusuke grinned at the off balance girl.

"And now you aren't," she retorted as Tech signed it too.

Alex looked at it and scribbled it out with a marker.

"What did it say?" Sapphire asked in curiosity.

"I ain't saying' and neither is she," Alex remarked wrapping duct tape over Tech's mouth.

She tore it off. "Ouch! I wrote-"

Alex suddenly had an electric fishing gun and shot its mouth at the girl; hitting her with several hundred volts. "Anyone else want to know?" She asked.

"Yes-" Sapphire began and was also shot with the gun.

"Anyone else want to sign my cast or find out what Tech said?" Alex growled. Yusuke began to say something and she shot him as well.

"Hey! I wasn't gonna ask that!" He fumed as smoke lifted from him.

"Yeah but I'm not making you a sandwich!" she shot back.

"Damn, hey how'd you know what I was gonna say?" He asked.

"Do the words, Jagan Eye! Mean anything to you?" she questioned.

"Not really," he said and got shot again.

"What time is it?" Sapphire asked in a slight daze.

"A quarter after eight," Alex said.

"Huh?" the less intelligent of the group asked.

"It means 8:15," Kurama explained with a sigh.

"Thank you fox boy!" Yusuke declared.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Well see ya in the morning," Alex stated and stumbled off to her basement for some rest.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that was short…exceedingly short. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Psychicfiredemoness: Okay people after a semi-short brake in writing this-

Hiei: Is that because you were too busy writing that other story that no one likes?

Psychic: (cries)

Alex: You made the authoress cry!

Hiei: So?

Psychic: (stops crying and kicks him) JACK ASS!!! Anyway, uh where was I?

Alex: Something about something.

Psychic: (glares) Right well this chapter is going to take place during night.

Hiei: Why?

Psychic: Because we are going to be watching a scary movie I saw a while back called 'They'.

Hiei: And you two watched this?

Psychic: Your point? We were bored and we like horror movies so shut up!

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Oh and that wasn't very short.

Alex: Hehehe… Well now everyone knows about the movie.

Psychic: … I own nothing but my evil Chihuahua's, which are cute.

**Chapter 8**

**Some time late at night**

Currently out bored detectives were sitting around the room watching some random horror movie Alex had managed to put in after hobbling about. So far only Kuwabara, Claire and Tech looked scared.

"Right, I'm gonna go make some popcorn," Sapphire stated getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Just don't ruin my kitchen, remember the Christmas party where everyone just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood?" Alex snapped.

"Hehehe, but Yusuke killed your kitchen then," She defended.

"Hey!" he raged.

The others hissed for him to be quiet, aside from Hiei who looked rather bored.

Only a few minutes later did a particularly horrifying moment happen which was causing Tech to cling desperately to Yusuke who tried to pry her off and enjoy the flick. Meanwhile Claire hugged to Kurama while Kayori glared daggers at her. Sapphire was still making popcorn in the kitchen and Alex was on the edge of her seat with Roxi on her lap, she twitched at the 'good behavior' her dog finally had learned. Kuwabara started chewing his nails and Alex let out a blood chilling scream that also caused Claire and Kayori to scream in surprise and caused the dogs to both bark and attack Yusuke.

"Ah! What the hell happened!" Yusuke fumed hiding in the recliner to avoid the evil dogs as Kurama turned the lights on after the girls managed to quiet themselves. Sapphire however was back and cracking up while Alex was having a spasm on the couch.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked as Tech joined in the laughter.

"Popcorn girl scared Alex?" Kayori guessed watching her friend still having a fit on the couch.

A few minutes later Alex had calmed though she still twitched and the girls had stopped their laughter.

"Are you okay?" Kayori asked.

"Yes I'm just peachy how are you?" Alex shot back sarcastically, "Oh, and Sapph…What the hell is wrong with you scaring me like that!" She raged getting the dogs to bark again. "Shut up!" they retreated into the kitchen.

She then lost her balance and fell onto her face. "Screw this I'm going to bed," She grumbled hobbling towards the door to her basement and threw the door open, again lost her balance and they heard her all the way down the stairs.

The group exploded in laughter as they heard her quickly shamble up the stairs to smack them all in the head with the crutches. This time she carefully proceeded down to her room.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that chapter was eventful.

Hiei: No it wasn't.

Alex: (whacks with crutch)

Psychic: Anyway please review cause the story is almost over.


	9. Chapter 9

Psychicfiredemoness: Hey people.

Alex: You sound enthusiastic.

Psychic: Yeah I totally do.

Alex:…

Psychic: Ok this is the last chapter of this fic so deal with it. I own nothing.

**Chapter 9**

**Hospital; 1:05 pm**

Some random male nurse walked out into the waiting room with a rather large syringe and passed by Sapphire who waited where she wasn't exactly supposed to be, her not dying or anything.

"Ah! Needle!" Sapphire cried running out and jumping on the fox.

"Okay well I'll see you guys in some number of minutes and or hours," Alex walked out to the group and waved to some nurses.

"I'll give ya ten minutes tops!" yelled the male nurse with the needle.

**Waiting Room**

" Ok! I say we throw a party!" Yusuke declared throwing his arm up happily.

"What? As an excuse to get drunk?" Hiei questioned darkly.

"No off course not. To celebrate Alex's non-broken leg," Tech grinned.

"And if we just happen to bring booze to her house so be it," Sapphire added grinning as yell.

"Like I said an excuse to get drunk," Hiei sighed and shook his head.

The three that were more enthusiastic about drinking large amounts of alcohol glared at him.

"Okay, all in favor of the party, say aye," Yusuke said.

"Aye!" Sapphire, Tech, Kayori and Claire stated happily while Kurama nodded.

"Hn," Hiei said indifferently.

"So all of us want to throw a party!" Yusuke decided.

"I never said that," the demon growled.

"But your indifferent grunt counts as a yes," Yusuke said while the Jaganshi glared.

**Three hours later; Waiting room**

Alex finally walked out to the group carrying her pair of crutches over her shoulder.

"Finally! It took long enough!" Yusuke fumed and she smacked him with the crutches. "And what's with the crutches!?" he screamed holding his pained face.

"They're mine, as in I own them," she stated.

"Right, well while you were in surgery-" Sapphire began.

"I wasn't in surgery!" Alex snapped.

"Oh yeah, but we're gonna throw a party for you cause your legs all better," she stated.

She raised a brow in question, "Who's house?"

"Yours," Tech said.

Alex began to twitch angrily at her friends.

"Are you okay?" Claire questioned.

"Yes I'm just peachy how are you?" she asked leaving the others to sweat drop.

**Scorch's house; 7 pm**

"What are you gonna do with the evil dogs?" Sapphire asked.

"Why do you think my sister just came by?" Alex questioned closing the front door.

"That was your sister?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"Yeah…why?" she questioned.

"Well, she's hot!" he decided.

"She's a fire demon," Alex blinked.

"You knew what I meant! And she was tall!" Yusuke yelled at her and she glared at the tall part.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Kayori blinked.

"Since I was born," she answered causing sweat drops all around.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Yusuke grabbed a slice of pizza and woofed it down quickly grabbing another.

"That was disgusting," Alex stated walking into her kitchen.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and the blonde opened it. Keiko, Yukina and Botan walked in.

"What's this weird video tape about?" Keiko questioned and they didn't see Yusuke's face turn blue.

"It's just a little movie that Sapphire, Yusuke, and Hiei made," Alex stated coolly.

"You made a movie oniisan?" Yukina asked sounding proud.

"Just Yusuke being mauled by dogs," Hiei smirked cruelly thinking about it.

"Help yourselves to pizza, drinks are in the fridge and _don't_ drink out of the green bottles," Alex warned.

The girls grabbed some of the pizza and sat around the couch while Alex turned the home movie on.

It flashed on to when Yusuke was taping Alex beating Hiei with her crutches while her angry dogs barked. Then there was some static before it went to Hiei taping. Yusuke was currently being mauled by the dogs.

The female detectives started cracking up while the boy seethed silently. There was more static before the film should Yusuke sitting on Alex's couch and said girl stating how Roxi 'probably' wouldn't attack. To prove the point Hiei had put the dog up and she had mauled the poor boy.

More static and they all saw how Hiei had tripped over the giant lump of a Labrador and tumbled down the stairs. This caused both Sapphire and Yusuke to crack up at the recollection.

More static and nothing else played out.

"That should have been a few pages longer…" Alex said in suspicion and checked the VCR. It caught on fire and she rapidly attempted to try putting it out.

"Great you broke it," Yusuke stated.

"Shut up Yusuke!" Alex growled ignoring the player in her rage and attacked the poor boy causing them both to tumble around and land on something. There was a very loud cracking sound.

"My leg!" Hiei yelled in either pain or anger, no one could really tell as the two detectives got up and looked at him. The bone was sticking up.

There was a dull thud behind them and they saw Kayori had fainted from the carnage.

"Oops," the blonde said more on Kayori's part then on Hiei's.

"Oniisan!" Yukina had run over and healed his leg so at least the bone didn't show through anymore.

"Here we go again," Sapphire sighed.

**End Chapter**

**End Story**

Psychic: Well that's it, hope you all enjoyed. And for those of you that read this when it was first up in its original script format, no I'm not doing the sequel to it. Although it would be amusing to watch Alex dote on him in guilt.

Alex: What about Yusuke?

Yusuke: It was your fault.

Alex: You fell too!

Yusuke: You weigh more than I do!

Alex: You liar!

Hiei: Shut up both of you.

Alex: Make me!

Hiei: Ahem. (Is in a wheelchair)

Alex: …I'm sorry!

Psychic: Alex shut up already!

Alex: Tsk. (Clinging to other demon on guilt)

Psychic: Ok…Please review everyone.


End file.
